The Walkers Are At Our Door
by RevengeOfHerEyes
Summary: A mother and a daughter are struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse knocking on their door along with their two dogs as companions and look outs. What happens when they encounter Rick and his group in a bad situation? What happens when other survivors come into the mix? What about The Governor's plans for the mother? Darly/OC/Michonne. Give it a try.


**PROLOGUE**

Have you ever imagined that "_They_" were real?

That "_They_" would destroy the world in barely a day's time?

You didn't?

We didn't either.

"_They_" look like us.

But their skin is littered in scars and viscous bitemarks.

But their eyes are an eerie yellow color and soulless.

Some walk, others crawl.

"_They_" eat us – without a second thought, no emotions - just the need to feed, on our flesh.

And "_They_" aren't the people we use to know.

The people that we loved, admirered, hated - strangers even were gone, it wasn't **them **anymore.

Those people weren't themselves anymore – "_They_" were **them**.

Flesh-eating, walking dead, cannibals.

Yes, I'm talking about fucking zombies basically ruling the Earth.

And guess what?

"_They_" want to devour you.

We usually call **them**, Walkers but sometimes they are called "Biters" by other survivors.

Whatever it was that made **them** like that has also caused minor mutations, making them deadlier.

No one knows for certain how, where, or why it all started. The last country we, The United States, has heard from has been Japan but we lost connection with them weeks ago and before them, it was France who was supposedly on the verge of a cure.

The last communication stated that some people are immune to the virus, they called these rare individuals The Saviors, there was no specific gender, race, or age that had an effect on who could posses the immunity, which was a good but bad thing.

Since people were eager to steal from fellow survivors, blow out their brains once they been bite, or even worse just shoot people for the pure pleasure of it.

This is the world will survive in, where the dead killing the living, the living permanently kill the dead, and the living act and kill each other.

It all started on 2010, on a random day but you can only imagine how quickly that turned into everyone's worst day.

The day when the world came to an end.

Do you want to survive?

Of course you do, well unless you decide to "opt" out like a small percentage of people did when shit hit the fan.

**THE SURVIVAL GUIDE**:

1) Find a weapon – obviously, something quiet but grab a few hand guns just in case.

2) Find a person or group of people that will work together – don't pick a dumbass group.

3) Get supplies and find a safe place – though moving is your best bet to stay alive or find a place with a gate.

4) Stay quiet – that should be obvious, Walkers are attracted to sound, that's Zombie 101.

5) Never travel alone – not even to the bathroom, it'll suck for a Walker to bite you in the ass.

6) Run when necessary – power walk to keep energy is helpful and stay in shape!

7) When in doubt, know your way out – know the exists just in case shit hits the fan.

8) Check the back seat when getting into a car always, could be a Walker ready to make a meal out of you.

9) Always wear a seat belt – you never know when a zombie's on your hood

10) Enjoy the little things – it helps to keep your sanity, indulge once in a while.

11) Let of a little steam – it'll be smart to do this on a Walker without the use of bullets and a lot of screaming, just saying.

12) If you can find a map – know where you're going and where you've been.

Goodluck… You're going to need it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello, I would like people to send OC's for this story around 9 of them will be good but if I get more I'll probably still use them somehow. I need girls and boys! I would like to have them before June 30th. You can post them in a review (with some feedback) or just send them through PM. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!

ᴥ **THE BASICS** ᴥ

**Name**:

**Nicknames**:

**Date of Birth / Age**:

**Gender**:

**Hometown**:

**Past Occupation**:

ᴥ **APPEARANCE** ᴥ

**Celebrity**:

**Ethnicity**:

**Hair, Eyes, and Skin**:

**Height and Body**:

**Scars, Piercings, and Tattoos**:

**Attire**:

**Personal Belongings**:

ᴥ **PERSONAL INFORMATION** ᴥ

**Health Risks**:

**Sexuality**:

**Relationship Status**: (Single, Taken, Married, Divorced)

**Love Interest**: (* See Below)

**_Family_** –

**_History_** –

ᴥ **GROUP INFORMATION** ᴥ

**Alliance**: (Woodbury Survivor, Prison Survivor, or Raider)

**Good or Evil**: (Yes, you can be a villain)

**Importance/Role**:

**Favored Weapons**: (At least four)

**Friends/Allies**: (Include Canon characters)

**Enemies/Rivals**: (Include Canon characters)

**Skills/Natural Talents**:

ᴥ **PERSONALITY** ᴥ

**Before Apocalypse**:

**Present (During Apocalypse)**:

**Likes**:

**Dislikes**:

**Weaknesses**:

**Strengths**:

**Fears**:

**Anything Else**?:

* Daryl and Merle Dixon, Carl and Rick Grimes, and Michonne are already taken but everyone else is fair game even if they die during the series (I might allow them to live or live a bit longer to establish a relationship) but if that's a case, they will be paired with another OC but I will tell you. Unless you decide not to have them with anyone.


End file.
